All by myself with you
by Kalemeniki
Summary: Kurt is used to spending Valentine's Day alone, but it doesn't make it any easier! Then, while buying ice cream, he meets Blaine and the two agree to spend the evening together watching Disney in pyjamas. Kurt wonders if his luck is about to change FLUFF


**Author's Note: Ok this plot bunny has been bugging me for ages! Basically it's Valentine's Day and Kurt is NOT looking forward to spending it alone. Kurt never went to spy on the Warblers and Karofsky never kissed him. This is REALLY fluffy by the way! Feel free to send me your dentist bills! Oh and I know it's not Valentine's Day but I just can't wait that long to write this! You can follow me on tumblr at kalemeniki .tumblr .com please send me prompts and I will credit you if I use them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  
><strong>

**All by myself with you**

God, this was bad! I mean I thought last Valentine's Day was bad but this is on a whole new level! Not only do I not have a date but I don't have _anyone! _I never thought I would think this but I would so prefer last year's single awareness day! I had Mercedes then and it wasn't so bad. We'd watched horror movies until three in the morning while stuffing our faces with popcorn, V Day is the one day I allow myself to binge because loneliness is so much easier to take with a bar of chocolate and a few tubs of Ben and Jerry's, not that I'm lonely; I'm fine I just don't see the point of sending someone cheap tacky bears on a particular day! Who wants a bear twice their own size anyway! Ok, I'm lying, I know I'm lying. I would kill for one of those bears. Not because I actually need a bear twice my size but more because that would mean that there is someone who actually thinks of me as bear-worthy. I guess it'll be a long time before I find anyone who will think of me as bear-worthy!

I miss last year's horror extravaganza! Mercedes and I were planning a second this year but she cancelled a few days ago. Some nice guy from school asked her out. I know she would have turned him down if I had asked her to but I couldn't have done that to her. She deserves someone special. She worried about me a lot so I lied and told her I was planning on spending time with my dad. Of course I'm not; he has only recently got married so he is spending the evening with Carol at a fabulous restaurant.

Every year I would have had at least one person close to me who was also single and we would talk about how glad we were that we weren't tied down by some jerk. We always knew we were lying but it didn't matter because it's easy to lie to yourself when you have someone to back you up. It's much harder for me now since I am alone and I know that next year it will be the same. Sometimes I even wonder if I will ever find someone. It's my recurring nightmare round this time of year that I will die a sad and lonely death and be found weeks later with my hair eaten out by one of the many pets I will buy to make up for my lack of love and social life!

So I think it's fair to say I really was not in for a good evening. Carol was understanding and gave me twenty dollars to go find something nice to do. So I did what I'm pretty sure every other singleton would have done and, after I'd helped Finn pick out an outfit to take Rachel out in (what would he do without me? He was going to wear an anorak!), I went out to clear out my local shop of all things sugar related. After I was going to get into my pyjamas and have a Disney marathon. I knew it was bad for me when I didn't even have to energy to pick out a new outfit and just went out in what I had been wearing that morning (which was in itself one of my decidedly less fabulous outfits).

The shop was pretty deserted with most people off with their significant others enjoying romantic dinners and star gazing sessions! I made a b-line for the ice cream section.

I muttered under my breath as I picked out my flavours. _God, I'm so sick of Valentine's Day! Stupid Finn off on his stupid date with stupid Rachel! Why can't I spend time with Mercedes like last year? I hate Valentine's Day! Who actually likes it anyway it's just a stupid tacky waste of money and…_

"Hey!"

I jumped! Well, anyone would if you had gotten the kind of treatment I got at school! I mean who actually creeps up on people like that anyway! I was, though depressed, not in the mood to be brutally murdered so I was cautious as I turned round to face the person who may or may not have been a serial killer.

"Sorry if I scared you, I'm Blaine," ok this guy was way too good-looking to be a serial killer! Oh my Gaga! His hair was all messy and curly and his eyes; they were so big and hazily _is that even a word? _They were hazel, anyway, with little flecks of green and you could just lose yourself in them! He had such a cute nose too, I mean I'd never really thought about what kind of noses looked good but if I had his would definitely been my nose of choice and he had these HUGE eyebrows! On any other person there probably would have looked ridiculous but somehow he could pull them off! His hair, though a gorgeous deep brown, was all gelled and slicked back, it looked ok but that amount of gel isn't a good look on anyone no matter how much the rest of you can compensate and believe me Blaine could compensate for it! I wished I'd caught is name before I turned round because I was so lost in his looks that I hadn't got a clue what he had just said! I found myself wondering if he was gay before mentally rebuking myself. This was not going to turn into another Finn situation! Oh shit, he was holding out his hand for me to shake! I was totally frozen, with my mouth hanging open like a fish in front of the best looking guy I had ever seen! He slowly drew his hand away awkwardly while I tried to figure out a way to change the goldfish impression currently on my face into one of a competent human being. It was harder than it sounds!

"So, um, do you want to tell me your name?" he asked. Oh my God! He's a gentleman too! Oh shit! I need to say something before he completely writes me off as mental. What's my name again? Oh yeah!

"K-Kurt," I stammered. _Nice one, Kurt, real smooth! You sure know how to charm random sexy strangers_, I thought to myself. The random guy, gosh I wished I'd caught his name, smiled. Oh his smile could actually cure cancer!

"Hey Kurt, are you alone too?" He asked, the words should have sounded insulting but the way he said it was so sweet and caring. I merely nodded, not sure whether I was quite ready to perform the complex mouth manipulation required to speak when he was looking straight into my eyes like that.

"Don't worry, I'm not with anyone either! So it's ice cream and Disney for me!" he gave a light laugh as he reached of me to grab a tub of ice cream from the freezer. His arm brushed mine! It was like an electric shock and I knew I had to say something fast!

"So, what did you say you name was?" I squeaked, my voice sounding even higher than normal and silly compared to his beautiful deep voice.

He smiled; probably just glad that I wasn't completely incapable of stringing together a sentence, "I'm Blaine," he said.

I then did something extremely stupid: I said the first thing that came into my head, "How can _you_ be alone on Valentine's Day?" I part of me died right there! I wanted the floor to swallow me whole and never return me back to the surface world.

However, Blaine just grinned and the dead part was resurrected, "I'll just take that as a compliment shall I?" he gave me another smile and all I could do was nod in response, "But alas I am alone! I always am! I've never even had a boyfriend yet!" Oh my God! Not I only was I talking to a gorgeous guy but I was talking to a gorgeous _gay _guy, scratch that; a gorgeous _available _gay guy!

Then I made the same mistake as before. I spoke before I'd had time to think (which was actually becoming quite a lot of time since meeting Blaine), "You're gay?" I asked him. I'd never met a gay guy before, well apart from Rachel's dads who were nice but they were hardly dateable!

"Yes, is that a problem for you?" he raised a perfectly bushy eyebrow at me. Oh shit! He thinks I'm a homophobe! Just great! The first gay guy I meet and I've made myself look like an intolerant prick!

"No! no no no, not at all I mean I don't… well… what I mean to say is… I am too," wow, today really wasn't my day! "I haven't met anyone else who is, I was just a little surprised!" ok with a bit of luck I had remedied the situation!

"Oh right! Valentine's Day can pretty much suck for me! I mean, I love the idea of it but there's nobody I can't actually date!" He was perfect! He understood me! We could get married and adopt loads of children! _Shut up, Kurt! _Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's going to like me!

Now presented with the opportunity to go into a bitch rant about Valentine's Day I found it a lot easier to talk to Blaine, "I'm sick of it! Everyone is having fun with the person they love and I'm always stuck watching Disney with ice cream! Last year was ok because my best friend and I had a horror movie marathon but this year it seems literally _everyone _I know has a date except me!" I sighed, it was nice to be with someone who would actually understand rather than the countless amount that try to.

"Well maybe you could spend Valentine's Day with me," Blaine smiled, he seemed rather pleased with the turn of events and I tried not to let that give me hope. As for me, well I continued my just-got-out-from-mental-hospital look by just staring, open mouthed. I highly doubt it was my most attractive look. Blaine's face seemed to drop slightly, "oh don't take this the wrong way I'm not like wanting anything from you… I mean it's not like… I just want to be with someone tonight. I don't mean as a couple we'd still be all by ourselves but we'd be together… if that's what you'd want, I mean I'd understand if you didn't want to I just thought I'd… ask… it's probably a stupid idea anyway, forget I said anything I…"

All his babbling had given me enough time to think, upon realising my opportunity of company was going down fast I quickly-ish interrupted the babbling, yet still unbelievably gorgeous, boy in front of me, "Blaine, stop," Blaine stopped and focussed his eyes fully on me which made it very difficult for me to breath properly and I was glad I'd already come up with what I was going to say, "I would be happy to spend the evening with you," I finished in almost a whisper despite my planning, I maintain that anyone would have difficulty looking into eyes and beautiful as those.

Blaine's face seemed to light up at this and I tried, honestly I did, not to read way too much into it! But I couldn't help grinning back and then having a short flash of what our wedding would look like (it would be amazing as I would design everything!) "Cool! Still pyjamas and Disney right?" Blaine asked.

I might have argued about the pyjamas part (I'm not quite sure I want to be in my pyjamas around Blaine! It's not my best look) but Blaine looked so adorable right then! So I nodded my head and gave Blaine the best smile I could manage, unfortunately I had a horrible feeling it was probably the same smile I used when I was playing Riff Raff from Rock Horror; not a good look to reflect my mental stability. Then I remembered that Carol had asked me to watch over the house. Gees, I really couldn't get a break this year! "Oh I'm sorry my stepmother asked me to watch over the house," I explained in a way I hoped conveyed my apologies without sounding too desperate.

Blaine smiled, "Well, if it's ok with you, maybe we could watch over the house together." Wow, this guy really is perfect! I wonder where he's been all my life!

"Great!" I couldn't help the probably extremely terrifying grin that exploded all over my face.

"Do you want to split a couple of tubs of ice cream then," Blaine asked me holding out a couple of tubs of Ben and Jerry's.

"Oh please, it's Valentine's Day I need to have at least two tubs! Let's split four!" ok maybe letting on to the guy I like that I eat a ridiculous amount on Valentine's Day wasn't my best idea, but seriously it's Valentine's Day! Luckily Blaine didn't seem fazed by it! Instead his smile seemed if anything.

"Ok then, what flavours do you like?"

It was nice being with Blaine. We spent ages arguing over whether _Phish Food _or _Cookie Dough _was the best flavour of all time. I mean really it _has _to be _Phish Food_! The young girl at the checkout mistook us for a couple and said "now you two love birds have a great evening" but neither of us bothered to correct her and I thought about how nice it would be when maybe one day she would be right. Blaine insisted on paying for the ice cream despite my protests!

It was cold outside and I hadn't brought my car as the shop was that far from home. The cold air hit us like a slushie on a Monday morning. I shivered. Blaine must have noticed my shivering because he took my hand, "I don't want your hand to get cold," he smiled. I smiled back because I liked holding his hand. It felt warm and the warmth seemed to spread to my whole body.

We walked in silence to start with; I wasn't sure what to say to Blaine and I was worried that if I did I'd garble my words. The silence didn't seem to bother Blaine too much either. So we just walked along holding hands while I carefully sneaked glances at the boy who'd saved me from another depressing Valentine's Day. Once we must have both looked up at the same time for our eyes met. I stared at him for a second before dropping my gaze; I didn't want things between us to become awkward so early on.

After that it seemed that silence had become too much for Blaine, "so what school do you go to?" Blaine asked me.

Since I was no longer facing him talking had become a lot easier! So there wasn't a long awkward pause before I responded, "McKinley. Where do you go?"

"I go to Dalton, it's a private school in Westerville," Blaine responded.

It seemed funny to me that Blaine would be here in Lima if it was so far out just to buy some ice cream. "What brings you to Lima then?" I asked.

The grip on my hand increased slightly and I worried that I had said the wrong thing. I didn't want to upset Blaine, he seemed so nice. I needed to stop asking questions I mean sometimes you never know when you're going to run into something personal and for some reason I felt that I really didn't want to upset Blaine, as though he was important for some reason. So I tried to diffuse the question, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to I was just curious."

"No, it's fine," Blaine said, "I just hate Valentine's Day. I think seeing all my friends out with their dates makes it worse. It kind of makes it more real that I'm alone. So I tend to drive out a bit on Valentine's Day and watch Disney at a friend's house, I spend the night there and drive back to Dalton the next day. She lets me use the house while she is out on her date. We used to do it together but she is very pretty so in recent years she's always had a date but she always lets me borrow the house. I guess it's just hard when you're on your own."

I could completely understand where Blaine was coming from. It was ok when me and Mercedes spent Valentine's Day together or even me and Dad because even though the circumstances were completely different we both knew what it felt like to be alone on Valentine's Day and we would both be of comfort to each other. "I understand," I heard myself say, "it's hard when you see everyone who you used to have single person times with all suddenly dating or married to someone and you're left out."

Blaine smiled, "this really should have been one of the first things I should have said to you but I'm glad that I waited because now it's very sincere: it's good to meet you Kurt." I think my heart stopped right then. He actually seemed to like me!

The rest of the walk went in comfortable silence. I noticed a lot of cars driving by with happy couples in, but for once it didn't bother me in the slightest. Normally on Valentine's Day I would fantasise about my future husband being with me, but for some reason I didn't this time, I just held Blaine's hand happy that I had him instead.

I had to surrender Blaine's hand to unlock the front door of my house. My hand seemed to feel cold and empty without it yet I could still feel Blaine's warmth. We both trooped into the house and I pointed Blaine to the living room and went to put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Kurt?" I heard Blaine call, I liked the way he said my name it sounded so soft in his voice, "do you know where I can change?" ok that was confusing! What did he expect we would be up to?

"What do you mean?" I demanded as I walked into the living room. Blaine was holding a pair of pyjamas! _Dammit, _I cursed myself I thought he had forgotten about the pyjamas or at least wouldn't have a pair but it seemed when Blaine said pyjamas and Disney he really did mean it!

"Did you really think I would forget?" Blaine asked innocently.

"You're welcome to change in the bathroom but you'd be the only one!" I was definitely not going to wear my pyjamas with Blaine here! No matter what designer they are; pyjamas are for night time, when you're ill, sleepovers and when you're _alone _on Valentine's Day. I allow no exceptions to that rule. Oh no! Now he's giving me the puppy dog look! Look away Kurt, Look away!

"Please Kurt! It won't be the same if you're not in pyjamas too!" Blaine pleaded.

So of course like the idiot I am I went upstairs and changed into my pyjamas, needless to say I picked out my best designer pair first. Nobody gets to see my old tatty pairs! I only ever where those when the light is already out so I don't even see myself in them!

When I came back down Blaine was already changed and sitting on the sofa. He was wearing a pair of Harry Potter pyjamas and he just looked so adorable. The gel in hair was starting to come out too, and some locks of hair were now twisting into little curls around his head! If Kurt had been the confident type he might had touched them!

"So… what movie are we watching?" Blaine asked, again using his sweet and innocent voice, "Nice pyjamas by the way!" I smiled despite my inhibitions about pyjama wearing in public and went over to the DVD shelf.

"We can have… Mulan or The Little Mermaid or Toy Story or Snow White or Bambi or… well basically any Disney movie you can think of. I pretty much have them all," I blushed as I said realising how stupid it sounded that I owned pretty much every Disney movie ever made. I should have suggested something different and more… normal… but then again I guess I'm not your average boy I'm different and if he can't deal with that then he may as well leave now! I was determined not to change myself for some random guy I'd just met; if I wasn't prepared to change myself for the bullies then why Blaine?

However, the extensive Disney collection didn't seem to faze Blaine at all; if anything he seemed even more comfortable, "I don't know! I love Bambi but I always cry at the bit when Bambi's mum dies… you pick, I love everything Disney so don't even worry about me not liking a choice!" he laughed and his laugh we such a fun and light-hearted laugh that I found myself laughing along with him.

"Well, I don't think you can beat Prince Eric… so is The Little Mermaid ok with you?" I asked.

"I love The Little Mermaid, and you're so right about Prince Eric! He was my first crush, I remember my dad going mental when he found my Disney colouring book with loads of hearts drawn around him!" Blaine laughed, but there was something sad about his eyes when he said it, he looked upset. I knew it was stupid but I just hated seeing him like that so I instinctively gave him a hug without thinking about it. He felt so soft in my arms, so warm, I wanted to hug him forever. Then I realised what I was doing and quickly sprang apart from him.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I don't know what came over me! You just looked so sad and I just wanted to see you happy and I… I'm sorry," I sighed; I'd probably blown it now! Just when it was all going so well I had to ruin it!

"Kurt, it's fine… I… it was kind of nice… there's no need to be embarrassed!" Blaine stuttered over his words slightly and even in my state of massive shame I noticed how cute it was! Wait! Did he just say it was nice? Ok, I need to calm down before I have a massive freak-out!

Luckily the only signs of my internal freak-out resided in a nervous cough, "Shall I put the movie in then?" I asked him, quietly. He smiled so I went over to the DVD player and then set up the movie. "I'll go the ice cream and a couple of spoons, I'll be right back," I called as I left the room.

I might have been imagining but I could have sworn he yelled "I'll be waiting"! Either way I really needed to act normal so I decided to pretend it didn't happen.

Blaine looked up and grinned at me when I came back to the living room carrying a couple of ice cream tubs and spoons. I sat down on the sofa with him but as far away as possible, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. I handed Blaine a tub of _Cookie Dough_ and a spoon, then turned my attention to the TV and my own tub of ice cream.

The movie was just stating "Kurt you don't have to sit all the way on the other side of the sofa! Hey, I thought the whole point of the exercise was to not be alone! Come on sit next to me, I don't bite!" Blaine smiled at me and I gave back a small smile before sliding along the sofa until I was next to Blaine.

"I'm sorry I'm just so used to being pushed back it's hard to know what to do," I hadn't meant to be quite so honest with Blaine but I just felt so protected with him and so… comfortable with his presence; it was like we'd known each other for years.

"Do you get bullied, Kurt?" Blaine asked, he seemed genuinely concerned and it was so nice to feel cared about. I didn't like to tell people about my bullying. I told Mr Shue but that didn't really do anything so after that I just kind of left it. So I was I little hesitant about telling Blaine even though he was so nice. I think Blaine must have noticed me hesitate, "it's ok, Kurt, I was bullied to. You can tell me, I won't judge." I wasn't going to say anything but Blaine he put his arm around me and I felt safe and protected.

"I just get bullied a lot at school. The friends I have are all very accepting but I can tell I still make some of the boys uncomfortable and nobody truly understands. They don't notice that I'm bullied; it's mainly just one Neanderthal jock who wants to make my life hell. I can ignore it most of the time but sometimes it just gets to me, even though I know it's stupid and I shouldn't let it," I felt so stupid telling Blaine all my life problems, it was just that he was so understanding, I could feel the tears in my eyes that threatened to spill, but I was determined not to cry; I wouldn't embarrass myself any further in front of Blaine.

"It's ok, Kurt," Blaine said, seeming to read my mind, "I won't think any less of you if you want to cry. You're an amazing strong and inspirational person for sticking at a place where people aren't being as accepting as they should. I used to be bullied, I wasn't as strong as you, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran, Kurt, and it still upsets me that I couldn't be as strong as people like you," Blaine pulled me closer into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and I felt warm and protected.

We stayed like that for a while, just watching the movie together with me in his arms. Eventually I had to pull away. We needed to eat our ice cream but we stayed sitting right next to each other so that both our thighs and knees were touching. He still had an arm around my shoulders.

At first we watched in silence; both of us paying attention to the film and our ice cream. After a little while, though, Blaine began to sing along to some of the songs Ariel was singing.

He had such a beautiful voice and for a moment I was totally mesmerised by it, my ice cream coated spoon in mid-air. He voice made me just want to melt, it was strong yet soft at the same time, like a protector; like the way he'd protected me from another lonely Valentine's Day! I really wanted to join in with him but he'd probably be freaked out by my high-pitched voice (not that I wasn't talented, it was just that my talent took a little getting used to!).

When they got to the boat scene Blaine turned to me, "will you sing with me Kurt, I'm sure you have an amazing voice!" he smiled encouragingly and I knew I couldn't say no!

I saw his eyes open in surprise as I took a higher melody instead of taking the lyrics in the key they are usually sung in. When Blaine joined in his voice was slightly shaky and I tried not to pin my hopes on it! It was so amazing singing with Blaine, I'd never done anything like this before, I'd sung along with Mercedes and Rachel and even Finn a couple of times but none of the boys liked to sing romantic things with me; it made them uncomfortable even if I assured them I just wanted to run a number through (recently I have always meant it). When I sing with the girls it's always a friendly duet, or just so they can run it through and I never really get a part that suits my voice. Singing with Blaine was different; it was like there was a spark between us! Even though we were both just sitting in my living room in pyjamas I felt as though we were on Broadway, it gave me a thrill that I barely compares to the thrill I normally feel when I sing, even in front of an audience.

I always used to get frustrated when the eels tripped over the boat; it used to upset me that Eric and Ariel never got their fairy tale kiss, however now I was more frustrated with the eels than ever, because it wasn't just Ariel and Eric's moment that they had ended, there was no more song for me and Blaine to sing, so our moment was over too. And, just like Ariel, my Prince never kissed me at the end of it.

When the little mermaid finished we both settled in to watch Aladdin. This time I drew my knees onto the sofa and I noticed Blaine had done the same. This time we both sang along to every song that came up; each time I marvelled at Blaine's voice!

After a while sitting up on the sofa became awkward, I could feel my abs starting to tire with nothing to rest my body against. I think Blaine must have noticed my discomfort for I felt a couple of hands around my waist. "Do you want to lean on me? I don't mind… in fact I think it might be quite nice… but it's up to you?" Blaine was clearly giving me the choice though he needn't have bothered; I immediately leaned into his comforting chest. He held me close. The rest of the ice cream sat on the coffee table, forgotten.

We finished Aladdin and then moved on to Mulan but I can't remember much about it because I fell asleep. It was the first time I ever fell asleep in someone's arms who wasn't my father or mother.

* * *

><p>Rachel had definitely enjoyed her evening with Finn! He was such a gentleman that evening! Also, his clothing choice was definitely improving, a couple of months ago he probably would have worn an anorak or something to their date! Rachel liked to believe it was her influence on him!<p>

They were just leaving the restaurant when Finn asked if she wanted to come back to his house for some coffee. Of course Rachel wasn't stupid, she knew the implications but the evening had been amazing so maybe it did warrant a make-out session with Finn!

When the drove up towards the house Rachel noticed there was still a light on and remembered how Kurt had probably spent the evening alone. She felt sorry for him as she'd been in that situation for many a year! She asked Finn if this might be disrespectful considering Kurt didn't have anyone to share Valentine's Day but Finn had assured her that Kurt would be fine and probably would be happy to see Rachel. Rachel couldn't help but agree; she was good friends with Kurt after all!

She had expected to see Kurt alone on the sofa watching Disney or something along those lines. I hindsight she wasn't really that far off. Finn went off to make the coffee while Rachel went into the living room to check on Kurt when she got there she saw a sight that made her heart swell. Kurt was curled into the chest of another boy who had his arms wrapped around him. They were both fast asleep and the TV flickered with the end of Mulan. The look on both of their faces was one of pure content and Rachel couldn't resist taking out her phone to get a quick picture of them to forward to the rest of New Directions.

It was so peaceful in that room that Rachel forgot about Finn making coffee. Well, that was until five minutes later Finn entered the room.

"Oh my God, who is that!" Finn exclaimed, as he walked in carrying three coffees (he thought he ought to bring Kurt one considering his step-brother had helped him pick his outfit).

Kurt's eyes opened wide, he let out a shrill scream before half-jumping and half-falling off the sofa. The other boy, who had hazel eyes and hair in lose curls, also opened his eyes wide. However, instead of jumping off the sofa he merely drew his knees into his chest.

Kurt slowly stood up, rubbing his head, which he had hit on the coffee table, as he did so. The other boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights with his eyes remaining wide in shock. Nobody was quite sure what to say.

Then Rachel burst out laughing and everyone turned to her with confused looks on their faces. "I'm sorry," she giggled, "this is just like a scene out of a romantic comedy! Oh my God, Kurt, your face! If you could only see how funny you all look!"

"Who is this?" Finn asked Kurt pointing at the hazel eyed boy, then, upon turning to Blaine, "who are you?"

"I'm Blaine, Kurt's friend," Blaine gave a nervous smile.

"Are those Harry Potter pyjamas?" Rachel asked now staring at the boy's red and gold outfit.

"Urm… yes… anyway I think I'd better be going," Blaine said, unsure of what else to say.

Rachel could have sworn she heard Kurt mutter "Lucky bastard" under his breath but she decided it was best not to call him out on it.

"I'll just go say goodbye Blaine," Kurt murmured before he and Blaine headed towards the door; Blaine grabbing a bag on his way out which Rachel guessed probably contained his actual clothes.

"What… but… he… why… pyjamas…" Finn mumbled.

"Come on, Finn I think we'd better go drink that coffee," Rachel took Finn's hand and lead him off to the kitchen. Finn still held the coffee in his hands.

* * *

><p>I can't believe what just happened. There I was having the most romantic evening of my life when I get walked in on by old crush turned step-brother and his girlfriend? I can't believe that just happened! Now, Finn would want to know who Blaine is, and there would be all the painful questions from all the members of New Directions (I would bet my bottom dollar that Rachel has already somehow managed to tell them all!) about whether we're dating and if we'd kissed yet. However frustrated I was I had to admit Blaine had looked simply adorable! His eyes all wide and gorgeous!<p>

Blaine and I were now making our way to Blaine's car. This is where I would say goodbye to him and we would never see each other again! I probably sound so pathetic; we only met a few hours ago!

When we got to the end of the road Blaine, still in his pyjamas, turned towards me, "Kurt, I realise we only just met but I feel like we really connected. I really like you. You're so strong and amazing and handsome. Kurt, may I kiss you?"

I think my entire world just shifted then; before I had met a friend, someone who was good to me and accepted me. Now I realised that I hadn't just met a friend I had met someone very special. I had met someone who could love me. I knew I would never be able to say anything to hi question so I just nodded.

That was my first kiss (I don't count Britney) it was at the end of the my driveway and I was freezing in just my pyjamas, it was inexperienced on both sides, it was little awkward and at some far off corner of my mind I was almost certain that Rachel was probably watching, but most of all it was perfect. When his lips touched mine it didn't matter that I had to bend down slightly, it didn't matter that it was cold and it didn't matter that we both weren't quite sure exactly what we were doing. All I could feel was Blaine's lips against mine and, as cheesy as it sounds, I definitely saw fireworks.

I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face when we broke apart. I wasn't embarrassed though because Blaine had a grin that was equally goofy! "Wow," Blaine breathed and I knew he must also have seen the fireworks!

After a few seconds Blaine reached into his bag and took his phone out. "Can I have your number?" Blaine asked.

I nodded and took the phone from him, I was still completely unable speak, and keyed in my number.

"I'll call you," Blaine whispered, "thanks Kurt, tonight was really great!"

When Blaine had gone I walked back into the house in a daze. I found that I'd already had a load of texts from New Directions and three missed calls from Mercedes. I decided to handle them tomorrow, I just wanted to sleep and dream sweet dreams of Blaine.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to excited squeals coming from upstairs. I rubbed my eyes trying to remember what happened the night before.<p>

It all came back in a flood, the movie the singing, the ice cream but most of all: the _Kiss_! I still couldn't quite believe I'd had my first kiss! I reached over for my phone but Blaine hadn't called. I tried to not let that get to me.

I heard Carol call down to me, her voice sounding very excited about something, "Kurt, come upstairs! It's time for breakfast!"

I check the time, it was only seven, and today was a Saturday! Why would she be calling me upstairs so early in the morning? With I sigh, I heaved myself out of bed and decided to go and see what she wanted, my mind still racing with images of Blaine.

When I got into the kitchen the first thing I noticed was a giant teddy bear! And when I say giant I mean it was like twice my size! Who the hell buys a teddy bear that big? "Carol, what's with the giant bear?" I asked.

"Oh Kurt!" she squealed and enveloped me in a massive hug. When she finally released me she noticed my very confused face. "It's for you silly!" she laughed. "The note says it's from Blaine! Finn told me about last night! I'm so happy for you, sweetie!"

This was a point in my life where I could act really cool about it and then say that I expected this all along or something random like that. However, I just realised that someone had bought me a Valentine's Day bear! A bear that was twice my size, from a guy who I really liked! So I squealed and gave Carol a massive hug.

I then ran over to the bear. It was grey with blue pads and blue nose! It was wrapped up in cellophane and at the top there was a note attached.

_Dear Kurt_

_Will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?_

_Love Blaine_

Maybe Valentine's Day hadn't been so bad after all!


End file.
